


凝视与欲言又止 （SPN 1013 衍生）（SD兄弟の日常不算CP）

by lamebean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebean/pseuds/lamebean





	凝视与欲言又止 （SPN 1013 衍生）（SD兄弟の日常不算CP）

Dean偷眼盯着Sam，欲言又止。  
Sam做了个深呼吸，决定结束他们之间的尴尬气氛——Dean近来时不时地这样盯着他看又欲言又止，搞得他心里发毛。  
“Dean，你不会是喜欢上我了吧？”Sam皱着眉一脸颇为困扰的样子。  
“什么？不，当然不是了！为什么？”原本正偷瞄Sam的Dean先是下意识地躲开了Sam的视线，当他慢半拍地意识到Sam在说什么时，诧异地慌忙否认。  
“额……你已经欲言又止地偷眼打量了我3天了，我实在是想不出能有什么好借口让你这么做——除了你年过三十才终于发现自己喜欢上了自己的弟弟之外。”  
Dean转着眼珠思考了一下Sam的推理，然后翻了白眼表示鄙视，“说真的，这就是你的推论？你的逻辑思维能力倒是和基佬们[1]不相伯仲。”  
“嘿！是你先怪里怪气地把气氛搞尴尬的好不好，至少我还在尝试让事情明朗化，不像有的人，憋着话不说只知道贼头贼脑地偷窥！”  
“坐在一桌吃饭看你两眼就算偷窥了？那我用了你的剃须刀岂不是要算性骚扰了？”  
“等等！你什么时候用我剃须刀了？”  
“嘿，嘿，嘿，别这么紧张，我你还不知道吗？绝对不会传染你暗病的。”  
“那根本就不是重点好吧！”Sam无奈地高声嚷嚷。随后因为心知Dean绝不会如他所言表现，自顾自地叹了口气，暗暗决定以后要买个带锁的行李箱存放自己的私人物品。  
二人沉默了片刻，Sam突然想起他最初开始这个对话的原因，于是再次开口。  
“你还没说你干嘛最近一直表现得怪怪的呢！到底怎么了？”  
Dean难得的有些不好意思，眼睛在三明治和Sam之间逡巡了几遭后，仿佛终于下定了决心一般，“嗯……你上次说你能看到电脑里删除了东西？那，你是不是知道我用你电脑做过得所有事？”  
Sam一脸恍然大悟的样子，“哦！这个啊，理论上来说我可以知道，但是就像你不会翻我装内裤的盒子一样，我也绝不会专门去研究你用我的电脑做了什么——等等！你没翻过我装内裤的盒子吧？”  
Dean的回答闪烁其辞，“关于那个……其实……”  
“所以你居然翻了？！那里面有什么你感兴趣的东西你要翻那个啊？你怎么……”  
“不是，你听我解释。”  
“好啊！你解释啊！”  
Sam这么爽快他反倒不知道该说什么，“额……”Dean眼神躲闪，不敢和Sam对视。  
“没话说了？还解释？！有什么好解释的？无外乎又是你没换洗的内裤了所以拿了我的来穿！看在老天的份儿上我上次一次过给你买了一打内裤好吗？我就不求你能当天换下来就洗了，你至少每周将攒下来的内裤统一洗一次呀？！你是把它们当一次性的了吗？穿过就扔在一边不理？”  
“Sam？嗨？你不是想知道我最近为何一直怪怪的吗？”Dean见Sam颇有点儿要抓狂的趋势，连忙叉开话题。  
“是，没错！但是你别想岔开话题知道吗？我绝不会……”  
Dean连忙打断Sam，“我就是想知道你会不会【不经意间】在你电脑里发现什么？”  
“比如？我以为我虽然尽量尊重你的隐私，但是你绝没有什么事需要瞒我的——鉴于你曾经毫不犹豫地要我买痔疮药给你，我觉得你并不在乎在我面前毫无保留。”  
“我这不是嫌买那种药丢脸嘛……”Dean的声音渐弱下去。  
“是啊！我买就一点儿都不丢脸！”Sam生气地说着反话。  
“不是，你听我说，我当时不是想泡药店那个妹子嘛，要是被她知道了这个我岂不是彻底没戏了？反正我们一周后就离开那儿了，没人会记得你曾经买过那个的。”Dean慌忙好言安抚开启了反讽模式的Sam。  
Sam抱着胳膊剜了Dean一眼，过了一会儿才道，“那说吧，你到底做了什么坏事连在我这个弟弟面前都羞于启齿？”  
“我说完你不准笑我！”  
“我现在还在生气好吧？怎么会那么容易笑出来？！”Sam没好气地白了Dean一眼。  
“额……是这样的……你知道网上有不少喜欢我们故事的迷妹，然后她们为了交流方便就建了个论坛……”  
“然后你注册了个帐号在每一篇slash向的文下面解释我们是兄弟吗？我知道。”  
“你知道？可是怎么会，你不可能猜到我的密码的！”  
“是呀，我是不知道你的密码呀！但是麻烦你下次不要将这个网站设成浏览器首页然后还将你的账户设成自动登录……以防你不知道，你还曾经把你一直喜欢看的那个女同色情网站设成过浏览器首页……”  
Dean感觉自己已经无颜面对江东父老了，垂下头，说话的声音也变得毫无底气，“所以你连我喜欢看女同也知道了啊？你一定觉得我又弱智又变态吧？”  
“你在意这个？我以为你只是不介意把自己的喜好展示给我看而已。”Sam见Dean一副垂头丧气的样子，语气不由软了下来，“嘿，我又有什么立场评价你的作为和喜好呢？你做的事一不违法，二不伤害旁人，你想做什么本就是你的自由不是吗？”  
Dean惊喜地抬头望向Sam，“你真这么认为？”  
“当然了——所以你也该知道我为何老是念叨要你洗内裤了吧？不洗内裤本是不关我事的，但是你没内裤了就不问自取征用我的就不对了！我跟你说，你要再这样的话……”  
Dean满心欢喜地听着Sam数落他，心里是少有的平静坦荡——这个人不在意他所有不为人知的愚蠢幼稚和诡异癖好，就算他发狂成魔了都深信他内心深处的人性未死，陪伴他，拯救他。和这样的同伴朝夕相对生死相随，一个人还能再奢望什么呢？

注释[1]：额，无意冒犯任何群体啦~~只是坊间有这样的共识——男同性恋和女人的逻辑思维能力略逊于直男，而直男的语言能力则远逊前两者。


End file.
